yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Ayu Ayukawa
|status = Alive |seiyū japanese = Satomi Akesaka |eyecolor = Golden |haircolor = Red |school = You Show Duel School |partner(s) = Futoshi Tatsuya |affiliation = You Show Duel School|duelclass = Junior|lose = 1|englishv = Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld|othernames = |d-diskcolor = Light blue |d-disklight = Pink|enname = Allie |base = 鮎川 アユ |furigana = あゆかわ アユ |frname = Allie|dename = Allie|win = 0|voice english = Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld|ace = Aqua Actress - Arowana}} Ayu Ayukawa ( アユ Ayukawa Ayu), known as Allie in the Dub version, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V ''anime. She is one of the six students at You Show Duel School and treats Yuzu like an older sister. She is friends with Futoshi and Tatsuya. Appearance Ayu is a red-headed girl with fair skin, golden eyes and a large multi-colored headband. She wears a short cream t-shirt with a striped pink and red long t-shirt. Ayu's attire also consists of a red skirt and long black socks. She wears brown shoes and has a blue bracelet. Ed 1 Ayu in her running clothes.png|Ayu in her running clothes. History '''Standard Dimension Arc' Pre-Maiami Championship Ayu was first seen with Futoshi in a crowd, watching Yūya Sakaki Dueling Strong Ishijima. She was happy when her fellow You Show Duel School classmate won his Duel. After that, she watched Yūya Duel and lose against Yuzu Hīragi. When a group of fans left in disappointment, Ayu did not believe their words and signed up for You Show with Futoshi and Tatsuya.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 2: "The Strongest Evolution of Dueling!! Its Name Is Action Duel" ".]] Ayu and the other You Show students took a trip to LDS. She was fascinated by Shingo's state of the art school and soon got captured by Shingo's companions.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 3: "Dark Town - The Stolen Pendulum Summon!!" Ayu watched Yūya Duel and defeat Shingo. The building where she was put on collapsed, but she was rescued by "Timegazer Magician" and "Stargazer Magician". After Sora Shiun'in knocked out Shingo and his lackeys, he introduced himself to Ayu and the others.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 4: "A Ray of Hope! Block Spider" Sora went to You Show to Duel Yūya for the chance to be his apprentice. Ayu was impressed by the cuteness of Sora's "Furnimal" monsters, but was scared by "Death-Toy Scissors Bear".Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 5: "Aspiring Apprentice!? A Strange Fanboy, "Sora Shiun'in"" She was happy when Yūya won and when Sora enrolled at You Show.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 6: "Innocent Toy - Death-Toy Scissors Bear" Ayu took a walk with Yuzu and bought ice cream for the boys, but Yuzu left Ayu behind after seeing Shingo plan a scheme to defeat Yūya. Yuzu told Ayu to call Shūzō Hīragi for help and she complied.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 7: "Imperial Wrath of Revolt - Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" After the masked Duelist defeated Shingo, Ayu received the news that Yūya apparently attacked Shingo.Yu-GI-Oh! ARC-V episode 8: "You Show School's Crisis!! LDS Invasion" Ayu didn't believe it and watched Yūya, Yuzu, and Gongenzaka fight against the LDS students.Yu-GI-Oh! ARC-V episode 8: "You Show School's Crisis!! LDS Invasion"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 9: "Judgment of the Stars! Xyz User 'Hokuto Shijima'"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 10: "Knight of the Secret Stone! Fusion User "Masumi Kotsu""Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 11: "At One With The Sword!! Synchro User "Yaiba Todo"" She later watched Yūya Duel Reiji AkabaYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 12: "DDD: King of the Different Dimension"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 13: "Magical Sages Galilei & Kepler" and Shūzō.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 14: "Hotblooded!! Shūzō Theatre" Ayu and the other children watched Yūya Duel and defeat Michio Mokota.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 16: "Genius Master Chef "Michio Mokota""Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 17: "An Exciting Performance!! A Fulfilling Meal!" They also watched Yūya Duel Eita Kyuando on TV. Ayu was impressed with Eita's intelligence, while having the opposite reaction for Yūya, due to him answering the questions incorrectly.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 19: "The Universe of Knowledge!! Eita Kyuando" Nevertheless, she was glad that Yūya won.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 20: "A Difficult Question!? Attack Duel Quiz!!" and Tatsuya congratulate Yūya for his victory against Gongenzaka.|left]]Ayu and the boys watched Yūya and Shūzō lamenting over their difficulties, and they noted that Yuzu was training with Sora again.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 21: "Beyond the Pendulum" They later watched Yūya's Duel with Mieru Hōchun, and Ayu was fearful for Yūya's safety after Mieru's prediction. Fortunately, Yūya was able to win the Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 23: "Arcane Eye" Nico Smiley later approached Ayu and her friends and requested that they withhold their presence from Yūya during his final qualification Duel with Gongenzaka. Ayu and the group agreed, but they eventually caved near the end of the Duel and supported Yūya, though Yūya didn't notice them until he had won, at which point Ayu explained what Nico had done.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 25: "Steadfast Resolution!! Noboru Gongenzaka"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 26: "A New Boundary - Superheavy Koujin Susano-O" Maiami Championship .]] Having qualified for the Maiami Championship before Yūya, Ayu and the other You Show students received a pep talk from Shūzō and boarded the van to go to the Championship, but they were surprised to find Yūya missing. Yūya later showed up after they had looked for him. After the opening ceremony, Ayu learned that she would be Dueling Reira Akaba from LDS that afternoon. She watched Futoshi's Duel with Takeshi Shimizu and congratulated him for winning.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 27: "Opening!! Maiami Championship" Ayu began her Duel with Reira not long afterwards, cheered on by her friends and family. She was surprised by Reira's non-responsive attitude during the Duel. Ayu started strong after a slight mishap of forgetting that she couldn't attack on the first turn, but Reira turned her "Aquarium" Continuous Magic Cards against her and then Fusion Summoned "CCC Water Sword the Embodiment of Valiant Fused Arms" to win the Duel. Ayu was depressed at her loss, despite reassurances from her friends.Yu-Gi-Oh!ARC-V episode 28: "Ayu's Entertainment Aquarium" Ayu continued to watch her friends Duel in the Championship. She witnessed Yuzu settling her rivalry with Masumi Kōtsu after her DuelYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 29: "The Fusing Maestras!", and on the second day of the tournament watched Gongenzaka's Duel with Gen AnkokujiYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 30: "The Tested Steadfast Heart" and Yūya's rematch with Shingo Sawatari.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 31: "The Howling Whirlwind - Yosen Lost Tornado!"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 32: "White-Hot Battle! Entertainment Duel Show!!" The tournament took a darker turn after Sora's Duel with Shun KurosakiYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 33: "Future City Heartland", which left Sora badly injured.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 34: "The Merged Demonic-Beast VS The Evolving Falcon" across the street.|left]] In the period of the tournament after Yūya fell into a coma and Sora disappeared, Ayu witnessed the rest of the first round of the Junior Championship and the second round of the Youth Championship, in which Reira defeated Futoshi. When she heard that Yūya had woken up, Ayu hurried to the stadium with Tatsuya and Futoshi, but thought she saw Yuzu across the street. After the person vanished, Ayu wondered what she had seen. She then witnessed the brutal Duel between Isao Kachidoki and Yaiba Tōdō, which left Yaiba hospitalized, and Ayu was shocked to learn that Yūya was Dueling Isao next.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 38: "The Four Dimensions" As she had worried, the Duel with Isao went badly for Yūya until he abruptly changed his manner and swiftly defeated Isao with "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon".Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 39: "Awakening of the Imperial Wrath" Ayu watched her Junior Youth classmates participate in the Battle RoyalYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 42: "Battle Royale Begins"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 43: "The Marvelous Exchange Student "Dennis"", but Yuzu and Yūya soon disappeared when their camera feeds were cut for maintenance.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 44: "Sora Shiun'in, Storms Forth!!"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 45: "Antithesis and Synthesis" Frustrated with not knowing what was going on and enduring Yōko Sakaki's strange antics, Ayu led the kids in a dash to the city, but they were informed that they couldn't return to their homes while the Solid Vision was active in Maiami City.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 46: "The Rebellious Supreme King Black Dragon" Ayu later informed Tatsuya that Reira had won his semi-final Duel, which meant that he would be Tatsuya's opponent in the final.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 47: "Yūri of The Cold Smile" She later warned Tatsuya to be careful before his Duel with Reira, reminding him that Reira used Fusion Summoning.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 48: "The Wounded Falcon" Synchro Dimension After Yūya returned to the stadium with Yuzu, Ayu learned about the invasion of the Obelisk Force from the Fusion Dimension. Ayu was initially in denial, but she later learned from Yūya that this was indeed true and who Ayu had thought to be Yuzu was actually someone named Serena. Ayu watched the Duel between Yūya and his mother, and bid him goodbye after the Duel, as he departed for the Synchro Dimension.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 52: "The Legendary Grandmaster Revives!!"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 53:""Smile World" - A Duel Filled With Smiles" Fifth Dimension ARC-V Arc When a dimensional rift opened with the Supreme King Dragon Zarc, Ayu stared in shock.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 136: "Reign of the Supreme King Dragon" She watched Gongenzaka Duel against Zarc and wondered what happened to him after "Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing" destroyed all of his monsters.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 138: "The Black-Winged Dragon" When the Duelist who had defeated Gongenzaka and was Dueling Shingo Summoned a monster that resembled Yūya's "Odd-Eyes", Ayu wondered why the Duelist had Yūya's monster. She and Tatsuya wondered if it had a connection to Yūya due to their similar appearances. Ayu and the others were transported to the Fusion Dimension after the rift expanded. As Shūzō noticed people in the air, Ayu looked up and thought that the Duelist facing Shingo was Yūya.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 139: "The Eyes Tainted with Darkness" While watching Reiji Duel, Ayu and Tatsuya were surprised he was appealing to Yūya. When Reiji used the effects of his monsters and dealt damage to Zarc, she was happy. When Zarc revealed he was the true founder of Pendulum, Ayu was surprised. When Zarc attacked "DDD Gust High King Executive Alexander", Ayu wondered why due to its ATK being higher than "Clear Wing's". When Zarc attacked "DDD Wave High King Executive Caesar", Ayu noted that he could destroy it with another effect. When Reiji was almost defeated, Ayu asked if was a lie, since Yūya would never do any of this. She was surprised when she thought "Zarc" killed Reiji and when Reira joined the Duel. When Reira used "En Flowers", Ayu and the others watched as flowers appeared everywhere.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 140: "Pendulum of the Soul" .]] After Zarc's defeat and the Standard Dimension being reborn into the "Pendulum Dimension", Ayu had lost her memories of Yuzu and the events involving people from other dimensions. One day, Yūya arrived three minutes late, only to receive a smack from Shūzō using Yuzu's paper fan. Yūya protested that he wasn't late, but Ayu reminded him that Shūzō's hot-blooded teaching had already started. Futoshi praised Yūya's boots, and when Yūya revealed that they were a gift, Ayu asked who gave them to him, but Yūya was unable to remember, and much to Ayu's irritation. At Shūzō's behest, she, Futoshi, and Tatsuya Dueled Yūya in a 3 vs. 1 match, but Shūzō interrupted them with an announcement that Yūya had been invited by LDS to participate in the Junior Youth Championship. Ayu, Futoshi, and Tatsuya watched the Battle Royal between Yūya, Shingo, Gongenzaka and Tsukikage with Yōko. During the Duel, at the urging of Tsukikage, they began to remember the events of the Maiami Championship.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 141: "Junior Youth Championship" She is later seen watching Yūya's Duel against Jack Atlas.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 146: "Dimension Highway" Deck Ayu uses an "Aqua Actress" Deck, based around quickly swarming the field and adding cards from her Deck to her hand while using a variety of Magic and Traps to protect and increase the ATK of her otherwise weak monsters. Aqua Actress Duels References }} Navigation Category:Character Category:Female Category:Standard Dimension